Crock Pot
''Note:'' :For a list of crock pot food, please click here. :For a list of valid recipes, please read 'Crock Pot Recipes.'' '''Crock Pot is a Structure from the Food tab that allows the player to combine four Food items into a recipe for cooking. It takes 40 seconds to cook an average recipe (exact times are listed in each individual recipe). All Crock Pot Foods can be stacked up to 40. Spoiled Food used in Crock Pot will have the spoilage value averaged among the ingredients and halved. Until harvested from the Crock Pot, the ready Food will not spoil. __TOC__ Components Usage A Crock Pot has four item slots that can be filled by placing the item onto the Crock Pot itself or any of the slots. Only one item can be placed in each slot. Ingredients Items that can be used as ingredients are raw and cooked Vegetables except Cooked Mandrake; all raw and cooked Meats, including Fish and Frog Legs; Honey and Honeycombs; Butterfly Wings; raw and cooked Tallbird Egg; Butter; and also Twigs. Uncookable food includes: * Seeds * Petals * Cooked Mandrake * Hatching Tallbird Egg * Koalefant Trunk/Koalefant Trunk Steak * Deerclops Eyeball * Rot and also Crock Pot recipes themselves cannot be cooked further. Crock Pot recipes also differentiate between Fruits (Pomegranate, Durian, Berries, Dragon Fruit), Vegetables (Corn, Carrot, Pumpkin, Eggplant, Mandrake) and Meats. Outcome Before looking into the mechanism, here are some reminders: * Some recipes give fewer hunger points than the total hunger restored by ingredients. * Most recipes do not accept Twigs as an ingridient now, if Twigs are added, it may result in Wet Goop. * Placing more than 1 Monster Meat will result in Monster Lasagna in most cases. The outcome of the Crock Pot is not randomly decided between recipes. It can be cooked with the given ingredients. Each recipe can require certain items to be present, for example Meaty Stew requires one of the Meats and can never be cooked without any. Similarly, recipes can exclude certain items, for example Dragonpie excludes Meats and can never be cooked if meat is included. Each recipe has a priority rating, which decides what the result of the current cooking session will be. The recipe with the highest rating will always be chosen. If there are several recipes with the same importance, a random recipe will be chosen. Some recipes have importance of 0 or below, which means they will never be chosen over other recipes. Such as, Wet Goop, which is always a valid result, but never chosen over anything else due to having -2 importance. The only exception is 0 importance recipes Fist Full of Jam, Fruit Medley and Ratatouille, which appear to always get chosen in that order. Crock Pot requires 4 food items, however some recipe requirements can be fulfilled with less than 4 items. In such recipes, the remaining slots can be filled by any cookable item that doesn't affect the original recipe or produce a different recipe. For example, Meaty Stew can be made with 1 Morsel. The remaining three slots could be 3 more Morsels or 3 Butter. However, adding Twigs will result in Kabobs, as they are higher importance than the stew. Here is an example of possible recipes from Fish + Cooked Frog Legs + Corn + Twigs: Fishsticks Importance=10, Kabobs Importance=5, Meaty Stew 0, Ratatouille 0, Fish Tacos Importance=10, Wet Goop -1. This means the result will be Fishsticks 50% and Fish Tacos 50% of the time, but not Kabobs or any other ones. Meat values Some recipes, instead of a certain number of Meat items, require a certain amount of "meatiness" (denoted in recipes as "Requires: >1 worth of"). Different meats have different meatiness values, these being: * 1: * 0.5: The total meatiness is the sum of individual item meatiness. So, for example, Cooked Meat makes 1, Meat+Drumstick make 1.5, and Morsel+Morsel+Morsel make 1.5. This means Honey Ham (which requires >1.5 meatiness) can be cooked with 2 Meat (=2) or 1 Meat and 2 Drumsticks (=2.0), but not, for example, with 1 Meat (=1) or 3 Drumsticks (=1.5). Fruit values * 1: * 0.5: Berries only count as half a whole Fruit. Thus, for example, recipes requiring Fruits will require at least 2 Berries to fulfill the requirement. ♝ CROCK POT FOOD ♝ : Butter Muffin.png|link=Butter Muffin|Butter Muffin Froggle Bunwich.png|link=Froggle Bunwich|Froggle Bunwich Stuffed Eggplant.png|link=Stuffed Eggplant|Stuffed Eggplant Fishsticks.png|link=Fishsticks|Fishsticks Honey Nuggets.png|link=Honey Nuggets|Honey Nuggets Honey Ham.png|link=Honey Ham|Honey Ham Dragonpie.png|link=Dragonpie|Dragonpie Kabobs.png|link=Kabobs|Kabobs Mandrake Soup.png|link=Mandrake Soup|Mandrake Soup Bacon and Eggs.png|link=Bacon and Eggs|Bacon and Eggs Meatballs.png|link=Meatballs|Meatballs Meaty Stew.png|link=Meaty Stew|Meaty Stew Pierogi.png|link=Pierogi|Pierogi Turkey Dinner.png|link=Turkey Dinner|Turkey Dinner Ratatouille.png|link=Ratatouille|Ratatouille Fist Full of Jam.png|link=Fist Full of Jam|Fist Full of Jam Fruit Medley.png|link=Fruit Medley|Fruit Medley Fish Tacos.png|link=Fish Tacos|Fish Tacos Waffles.png|link=Waffles|Waffles Monster Lasagna.png|link=Monster Lasagna|Monster Lasagna Taffy.png|link=Taffy|Taffy Pumpkin Cookie.png|link=Pumpkin Cookie|Pumpkin Cookie Wet Goop.png|link=Wet Goop|Wet Goop External Links * Don't Starve Food Guide Category:Food